User talk:Glacial Blaze
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to File:Komamura v Tosen.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 13:58, 10 December 2009 Featured Quote Your nomination of Muramasa on the Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote page has been deleted, because it does not follow the guidelines outlined. You may re-add it if you reference it as instructed. Please let me or another admin know if you have any questions. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 03:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Instructions on how to correctly reference a quote are given in the rules section at the top of the featured quote page. Please familiarize yourself with those rules. Also, here is our Voting Policy, which should answer any other questions you may have. If there is anything else, feel free to ask. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) As Yyp said, if you read the top of the Featured Quote page, directions on how to properly reference anime quotes are given. You should read the rules outlined to avoid future problems. And if anything else is unclear about it, please feel free to ask an admin. I apologize for the delay in replying. Because you didn't sign your post, it took me a bit to figure out who was wanting my attention. You can sign your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 00:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Edits on the Kensei Muguruma page The frame is unnecessary to make the images work. They work because the frame alters the size of the image, not because of the frame itself. Gifs no longer seem to work when the display size is not equal to their actual size (though why this is the case we do not know, as they were working perfectly well at 190px until recently). If they were all resized to their actual size, the problem would be avoided. However, that is against our policy. We are aware of the problem and are looking into fixing it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 15:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Changing of a character's profile picture is discussed on the talk page of the character's article. As it happens, there is already such a discussion on Kaien's page. Please ask about it there. Also, please note that there are not many good quality images of him that shows everything that is required of a profile picture. That was the best one that could be found at the time. If you have an alternative (and I don't think there is any chance of going back to the old pic) then add it there were everyone can see and comment on it. We usually only change them when there is a clear consensus on which picture to use. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC)